Child
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: Mutants are turning into children, and not just lab mutants! Read on to find out if any of them will ever turn back...
1. Little One

AUTHOR: The faerie enchantress  
  
CATEGORY: Drama (Romance later though)  
  
PAIRING: None... yet anywho.  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: Shalimar and Emma turn into kids. Read on to find out what happens and if they will ever turn back...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I just borrowed them so I could write this fic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first posted fan fic so if ya do review (and please do) don't be too mean to me. Ta!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Little One  
  
Brennan knocked on Shalimar's door and slowly opened it. He looked at the bed; in it wasn't Shalimar but a small girl who looked about six. She had long blond hair and was wrapped up in the cover. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and stood looking at her, a confused expression on his face. Just then the little girl started to wake up. She looked around and froze when she saw Brennan.  
  
"Adam," Brennan raised his comm. Link, "there's a slight problem on getting Shal."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You not gonna believe this but she's shrunk, literally."  
  
"What do you mean 'shrunk'?"  
  
"Gone tiny."  
  
"How tiny?"  
  
"Six-year-old tiny."  
  
"Okay," Adam said slowly, "bring her down to the med-lab."  
  
"Okay." He lowered his arm and looked back at Shalimar; she was still looking at him.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm Brennan. What's yours?"  
  
"Shalimar. Brennan, who's Adam?"  
  
"He's a friend. Do you want to go and say hi?"  
  
"Is there anyone else here?"  
  
"Emma and Jesse, you can say hi to them too if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stood up and Brennan saw she was wearing an oversized gray T-shirt. She looked up at him.  
  
"Will you carry me?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Alright."  
  
Brennan picked her up and carried her out, heading to the lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He walked into the lab to find the others there. Jesse's eyes widened when he saw the tiny Shalimar.  
  
"Is that Jesse?" she asked pointing to him.  
  
"Yes," Brennan replied trying putting her in the chair, "and that's Adam and that's Emma." She kept hold of him.  
  
"It won't hurt, Adam just wants to make sure you're alright."  
  
Shalimar looked at him.  
  
"Honest."  
  
Slowly she loosened her grip and he sat her down in the chair. Brennan looked over at Jesse; he still looked shocked.  
  
"That is our Shal, right?"  
  
"Think so," Brennan looked at Shalimar.  
  
She was lying back and the yellow beam went over her. Adam turned and looked at the results while Emma went to stand next to Shalimar.  
  
"Brennan," Emma put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked, coming back to reality.  
  
Shalimar giggled and Emma smiled.  
  
"Shal says she's hungry and wants you to take her to get something to eat."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Please!" Shalimar looked over at him.  
  
"Alright," he picked her up and carried her out.  
  
Emma smiled and looked over at Jesse. "What's with you?"  
  
"How'd she turn into a six-year-old anyway?"  
  
"That's what Adam's got to figure out. You coming?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They turned and walked out. Adam looked at the results and his eyes began to widen as he read the information.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four of them were watching cartoons in the rec. room when Adam came in. Shalimar was sitting on Brennan and using his hand to hide behind whenever a bad guy appeared. Adam walked in and stood at the end of the sofa. Brennan, Emma and Jesse all looked over at him.  
  
"I can't find anything," he told them, "I've contacted a friend and now I just have to wait for him to get back to me."  
  
Shalimar suddenly hit Brennan with a cushion.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
She smiled and hit him again.  
  
"Hey, I'm not something to hit cushions on, hit Jesse instead."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Coz Emma's going to get Jesse."  
  
Emma suddenly hit Jesse with another cushion.  
  
"This is unfair!" Jesse complained.  
  
"Why?" Emma smiled.  
  
"It just is." 


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
Jesse woke up as Adam shook his shoulder. He looked around and saw Brennan asleep, little Shalimar asleep and a little red head sitting on him asleep. Jesse froze and stared at the red head.  
  
"Erm..." Jesse began.  
  
"Quiet," Adam spoke quietly, "I'm guessing that it's Emma. I think it's the same thing that Shalimar has. I called my friend and he said to go and visit him and to bring you all with me."  
  
"When we going?"  
  
"As soon as Emma and Shalimar are awake. You'll need to tell Brennan and pack a few things, we'll be away for a while."  
  
"What about clothes that fit these two?"  
  
"There'll be things there they can use."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Adam turned and left. Brennan slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Brennan, we gotta pack for a couple of days away. Adam's taking us to see an old buddie of his about Shal and Em."  
  
"And Em?" Brennan repeated sleepily.  
  
Jesse indicated the little red head who was still asleep.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Emma, yes."  
  
"She was a sweet kid."  
  
"So was Shal."  
  
"Do you think we'll turn into kids as well?"  
  
"It could happen Jess."  
  
"What would happen if we did?"  
  
"Adam would have his hands full."  
  
"Yeah, he would," Jesse smiled.  
  
Just then Shalimar started to wake up. She looked around and saw Emma asleep on Jesse.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"This is Emma."  
  
"Isn't Emma meant to be bigger than that?"  
  
"She shrunk."  
  
Shalimar started giggling. As she did Emma slowly woke up and looked around. She looked up at Jesse.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jesse, that's Shalimar and over there is Brennan. Is your name Emma?" She nodded.  
  
"Can you come help me?"  
  
She nodded again and Jesse stood up holding her. He turned and walked out.  
  
"Can I help you?" Shalimar smiled.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
She took his hand and they walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon they were all packed and walking towards the garage. They walked over to the black Audi.  
  
"I'll drive," Brennan declared as Jesse put the bags in the boot.  
  
"Where we going?" Shalimar asked as she climbed into the back behind Brennan.  
  
"Train station."  
  
"Are we going on a train?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Adam smiled as he climbed into the front. Emma sat behind him and Jesse sat in between the two girls. Brennan started the engine and drove off.  
  
"Where are we going?" Emma asked, leaning against Jesse.  
  
"To see a friend of mine," Adam replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"No," Brennan replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shalimar asked again.  
  
To Be Continued..... if liked and wanted to! 


	3. Old Friend

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the X-men either, borrowing them too.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I use the X-men's real names when they're not fighting anyone. As the review I got requested, from now on the chapters are gonna be longer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Old Friend  
  
"Last stop, Westchester New York," the driver called.  
  
"We're here," Adam said standing.  
  
Brennan stood up carefully, so as not to wake Shalimar. Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Jesse.  
  
"We're here now."  
  
They got their bags and walked off the train. They looked around and saw someone in ruby red sunglasses walking over with someone who had medium length white hair.  
  
"Hi Adam."  
  
"Hello Scott, Ororo," Adam smiled, "that's Brennan and Shalimar and that's Jesse and Emma's hiding behind him."  
  
Ororo crouched down. "Hello Emma."  
  
"Hello," Emma replied quietly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How are you."  
  
"I'm okay too."  
  
Ororo stood up again. Emma moved to stand next to Jesse and took his hand.  
  
"We'd better be going, Professor Xavier will be waiting for us at the institute," Scott suggested.  
  
They started to the car park and went over to two cars parked next to each other, one red and one black.  
  
"Some of you are going to have to come with me," Ororo told them, going to the black car.  
  
"Can me and Jesse?" Emma asked.  
  
"Come on then," Ororo smiled.  
  
Jesse and Emma got in and Ororo started back. The others got into the red car and followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived at the institute and parked the cars. They walked over to the front of the building to be greeted by Xavier and the others. Shalimar was awake again.  
  
"Adam, it's good to see you," Xavier smiled.  
  
"You too Charles," Adam walked over and they shook hands, "I see you've gained more people since I last came."  
  
"I have," Xavier turned to them, "this is Kitty Pride, Kurt Wager, Hank McCoy and Rouge. Hank is an old friend."  
  
"Who are the little girls?" Kitty asked.  
  
"This is Shalimar," Brennan answered, " and Emma's hiding behind Jesse."  
  
"Ororo, Jean could you take the girls. There are some clothes for them to wear upstairs in the room for them."  
  
"Sure," Jean smiled.  
  
Ororo held out her hand and Emma took it. Jean walked over to Shalimar. Shalimar looked up at Brennan.  
  
"It's alright. Jean will bring to come and find me once you're changed. Okay?" Brennan told her.  
  
Shalimar took Jean's hand and Jean and Ororo took the girl inside.  
  
"Come into the lounge," Xavier suggested. They all went into the lounge.  
  
"Adam, do you know how they turned into children?" Hank asked.  
  
"No. The tests I did on Shalimar all came back clean," Adam replied.  
  
"No signs of anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
They all went into the lounge and sat down. Ororo and Jean came in with the girls just after them. Emma and Shalimar were in white T-shirts and pale blue dungarees. Shalimar went over to Brennan and sat on him again and Emma went over to Jesse.  
  
"Professor, I'm going to call someone. They may be able to help."  
  
Xavier nodded and Hank left the room.  
  
"Who's he calling?" Logan asked as he walked in.  
  
"Someone to help with this situation."  
  
"What situation and who are the new kids?"  
  
"Emma and Shalimar, should not appear as six-year-olds," Xavier explained, "the others are Jesse, Brennan and my old friend Adam."  
  
"Adam, you remember Logan don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't like him," Shalimar crossed her arms.  
  
"Why?" Brennan looked at her.  
  
"He smells funny."  
  
Brennan and Jesse started laughing. Hank came back in.  
  
"What is it with her?"  
  
"She's a feral," Adam replied, "half human DNA, half cat DNA, her senses are heightened by the animal DNA in her."  
  
"I can't remember, are you another scientist?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Logan has something against scientists," Hank explained.  
  
"So would you if they did this to you," Logan showed his claws.  
  
Emma jumped and moved closer to Jesse.  
  
"Sorry kid," Logan said to her as he put them away. Emma smiled at him.  
  
"Who did you call?" Jean asked.  
  
"Eddi Valiant."  
  
"As in Logan's crush Eddi Valiant?" Kitty asked getting excited.  
  
"She is not my crush half pint," Logan snapped.  
  
"You're lying," Emma smiled.  
  
"How the..."  
  
"She's an empath," Jesse replied, "she's senses emotions."  
  
"So it's true!" Kitty exclaimed happily.  
  
"I'm going," Logan turned and walked out.  
  
"Wow! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Kitty, calm down," Jean told her, smiling.  
  
"Eddi should arrive later today," Hank told them.  
  
"Eddi, is she the one who's exact power you can't peg?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes," Xavier replied.  
  
A black raven flew in through the open window. It landed on the ground and cried out. Then it changed shape into human form.  
  
"Eddi," Hank smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you again Hank."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Third Change

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all da lovely people for the positive reviews I've been getting.  
  
Chapter 4: Third Change  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?"  
  
"Yes. Miss Fox and Miss deLauro have both turned into six-year-olds. Mr. Mulwray and Mr. Kilmartin will soon follow, as planned."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Very soon. Mr. Mulwray should regress tonight and Mr. Kilmartin the following night."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening Eddi, Hank, Adam and Xavier were in the medical area talking about the problem. Everyone else had gone to bed.  
  
"I ran hundreds of tests and found nothing wrong with Shalimar when she was little," Adam said.  
  
"What about before?"  
  
"There was nothing on the last check up and that was the day before she turn into a child. Nor on Emma's for that matter."  
  
"The first that would springs to mind would be an intra-cellular bacterium," Eddi stated, "one that specifically targets the area dedicated to growth."  
  
"Very few people would be able to do that," Hank commented.  
  
"True, only two people I know could, but they're both dead. Have been for a few years now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dr. Chen Chow and Dr. Don Jackson."  
  
"The two who died in the lab explosion. Afterwards it was reported that nothing went missing or was copied," Xavier thought for a moment, "so how has this happened?"  
  
"You earn four brownie points if you can tell me," Eddi sighed, "for now I'd just keep an eye on them and see if anything happens to them or if anyone else regresses back into a child."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shalimar suddenly woke up and looked around. She'd heard what sounded like someone falling out of bed. Looking around she saw Emma was still asleep and so was Jesse. Looking over to Brennan's bed she saw it empty. She quietly got up and slowly walked over and turned on the small lamp between Jesse and Brennan's beds. Shalimar bent down and picked up the covers to reveal a small, brown haired boy. He opened his eyes and they looked straight at each other in silence.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him  
  
He nodded. Shalimar dropped the cover back on him and stood there. He crawled out from underneath the covers and stood up in front of Shalimar.  
  
"I'm Shalimar."  
  
"I'm Brennan. Who's that?"  
  
"That's Jesse and over there is Emma. What can you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"According to Adam, I'm a feral and Jesse said that Emma and a empath."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have animal DNA and she can tell how people are feeling."  
  
"I can shoot electricity from my hands."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded and then yawned. "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He climbed back on the bed and Shalimar picked up the cover and climbed up as well. She laid down, laying the cover over them.  
  
"Night, night," she said quietly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jesse woke up and looked around and saw the light on, he turned it off and then got up. Looking around he smiled. Emma was still asleep and the little versions of Shalimar and Brennan were still asleep.  
  
"Oh great," he muttered, looking at the little Brennan.  
  
There was knock at the door and Adam came in. "You okay Jesse?"  
  
"Brennan's shrunk."  
  
"Where is he?" Adam asked quickly.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
Adam walked over and froze when he saw them.  
  
"I think it happened last night sometime."  
  
"Okay," Adam smiled, "bring them all down when they wake up."  
  
"See you soon Adam," Jesse said as Adam left and quietly closed the door.  
  
Jesse sat looking at the two sleeping children. He didn't notice Emma waked up and walk over. She climbed up onto his knee and looked up.  
  
"Did Brennan shrink?"  
  
Jesse smiled. "Yeah, he did."  
  
"Are you going to shrink?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"I want you too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Then I won't have to look up at you."  
  
Jesse laughed and hugged her. Just then Brennan and Shalimar both started to wake up. They sat up and looked around.  
  
"Hello," Shalimar smiled.  
  
"Hi Shal," Jesse stood up, holding Emma, "it's time to go downstairs."  
  
Jesse started for the door with Shalimar following. She turned around and saw Brennan still sitting on the bed. She ran over took his hand and led him out and followed Jesse downstairs.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Picnic

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's Chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: Picnic  
  
Everyone was enjoying the rest of the morning. It had been quiet and nothing else had happened to anyone. Emma had found a collection of Faerie Tales and took her discovery to Jesse. Then she'd managed to persuade him to read the book to her. Brennan and Shalimar were having a water fight with Kitty and Kurt. The scientists were talking again and the others were outside enjoying the sun.  
  
Jesse stopped and looked down at Emma, she was lying with her head resting on his leg asleep. He closed the book and put it down. Jean looked over and smiled.  
  
"She's a sweet kid."  
  
"I know," Jesse smiled.  
  
"Logan!" Kitty yelled.  
  
They all looked over to see her drenched and Logan holding an empty bucket. Brennan and Shalimar laughed and came up behind Logan with the hose and aimed at him. Logan slowly turned around and looked at them.  
  
"Uh-oh," they said looking at each other.  
  
They turned and ran, dropping the hose. Logan picked it up and got them back.  
  
"How come Logan's so good with kids?" Rouge asked anyone.  
  
"I don't know," Scott replied.  
  
Logan walked over with Shalimar and Brennan under his arms. They were wriggling and trying to get free, but they weren't getting very far.  
  
"Are these yours?" Logan asked Jesse.  
  
"No. Never seen them before."  
  
"What am I meant to do with them then?"  
  
"Why don't you keep them?" Jean suggested.  
  
"What would I do with two six-year-olds?"  
  
Adam, Hank, Eddi and Xavier came out. Logan walked over to Eddi.  
  
"Here, you can have them," he put them down and the walked away.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar ran over to the hose again and managed to get Kurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What will happen after Mr. Kilmartin regresses?"  
  
"Then the other mutants should regress as well."  
  
"What about Mr. Kaine? He is not a mutant."  
  
"He poses no threat to us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For lunch everyone was sitting outside on several picnic blankets. Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma were sitting under a tree. Jesse looked down at his three teammates. They were all asleep. Jesse was sitting back against the tree with Emma leaning against him. Shalimar and Brennan were lying next to each other on the other side of Emma. Adam looked over and smiled slightly.  
  
"I can understand your concern," Xavier told him.  
  
"Trust me, everything will work out," Eddi smiled, "things always do."  
  
"I know. I just can't shake this feeling that this time it won't work out," Adam sighed.  
  
"It will, and then everything will go back to normal," Hank added.  
  
"If you say so," Adam looked over again.  
  
Jesse was asleep now as well.  
  
"I just had a thought," Rouge stated, "so far it's only effected lab mutants, what if it starts effecting us as well?"  
  
"Then Adam will be our only hope," Jean replied, "he's the only non-mutant here."  
  
"Let's just hope that it never comes to that," Ororo said calmly.  
  
"I second that," Adam agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma woke up and looked around. She saw all the older people asleep on the other picnic blankets. Brennan and Shalimar were still asleep as well. She looked on her other side and saw a little blond haired boy. He was looking at her.  
  
"I'm Emma. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jesse."  
  
"That's Brennan and Shalimar. Then there's everyone over there. I don't know all their names."  
  
Jesse yawned and then laid down. Emma laid down as well and soon they were both asleep again. Adam sat up and looked over at where his team was. He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up and walking over. Looking down he smiled. They acted like they did before they regressed; Brennan and Shalimar stuck together and Jesse and Emma stuck together. Emma opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Jesse shrunk."  
  
"I noticed," Adam smiled.  
  
"Now what's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Go back to sleep and we'll sort it out later, okay?"  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes again, going back to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6: Nightmares  
  
That evening Adam took the four of them upstairs to their room to bed. The four of them ran into the middle of the room and turned to look at him. They were all wearing oversized T-shirts as nightshirts. Adam stood looking back.  
  
"Come on, its time to go to bed."  
  
They still stood there.  
  
"Come on, get into bed."  
  
Jesse walked over to his bed and climbed up onto it. Shalimar went over to hers and climbed up. Adam looked at Brennan and Emma.  
  
"And you two, come on."  
  
They went over to their beds and climbed up.  
  
"Night, night Adam," Emma smiled before lying down.  
  
"Goodnight," Adam smiled closing the door.  
  
~~ Emma looked around, the room was dark and empty. She got this eerie feeling as she looked around. Suddenly lights came on, blinding her for a while. She looked around again and saw someone standing by a door. They walked towards her and she moved back until she was up against the wall. The person walked closer and closer. Emma closed her eyes and curled up on the floor. ~~  
  
Emma suddenly sat up and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse had all climbed up onto her bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.  
  
Emma slowly nodded and wiped her eyes. Jesse moved over and hugged her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shalimar asked her.  
  
Emma nodded again. Shalimar and Brennan climbed down and then climbed up onto Shalimar's bed. Shalimar and Brennan laid down and were soon asleep again. Jesse laid down next to Emma and they were soon asleep again as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning Jean walked along the corridor to the kids room. She knocked on the door and went in. She smiled when she saw them. Jean walked over and stood between the two beds. Jesse opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"What's with you lot then?"  
  
"Emma had a nightmare."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "So we all came over here."  
  
"That's nice of you. Is she okay now?"  
  
Jesse smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can you wake her up for me?"  
  
He nodded and she went over to the other bed. Shalimar and Brennan immediately sat up, making Jean jump.  
  
"Time to go downstairs."  
  
Brennan took Shalimar's hand and they ran downstairs. Emma slowly sat up.  
  
"It scared you didn't it?" Jean sat on the bed. Emma nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was only a dream. You coming?"  
  
Emma got up and took Jesse's hand. They walked out followed by Jean.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After breakfast Emma and Jesse were sitting in the lounge on the floor, next to each other, drawing. Shalimar and Brennan were playing catch behind them. The ball left Brennan's hand and somehow managed to hit Emma on the head. She dropped her crayon and started crying.  
  
Jesse looked over at Brennan. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
He turned back to Emma and hugged her. Shalimar glared at Brennan and quickly ran out the room. Brennan turned and walked out. Shalimar came back in with Adam. He walked over and crouched down next to them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Jesse moved back and Emma just continued to cry.  
  
"Brennan threw the ball and it hit Emma's head," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Did it?"  
  
Emma nodded and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.  
  
"You going to be okay now?" Adam asked her.  
  
She nodded. Adam smiled and stood up, walking out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is there an antidote?"  
  
"There is but all notes are kept under guard. It would take a small army to be able to even cause a dent."  
  
"So they shall remain children?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'd like to say this, if you have any suggestions for what could happen next let me know please, I'm suffering from writers block and I just about managed to do this chapter. Your ideas would be greatly appreciated. 


	7. Powers Show

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for your idea's I'm putting them into use. And in answer to da_shocker's question, yes I am a B/S and E/J shipper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: Powers Show  
  
Shalimar looked around their room and saw the covers were missing from Brennan's bed. She walked over and climbed up onto it and looked over. Brennan was lying wrapped in the covers.  
  
"Whatcha doing Brennan?" she asked him.  
  
He just lay ignoring her.  
  
"I'm not gonna go away until you talk to me and tell me what you're doing."  
  
He still didn't answer. Shalimar climbed down and laid down next to him, so he could see her.  
  
"What do you what?"  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Keeping away from everyone," Brennan answered quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I am."  
  
"Why? Emma's alright now and everything is back to how it was. You coming downstairs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" she pouted.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She got up and then helped him up and they dumped the covers on his bed again. Shalimar took his hand and suddenly took it back. Brennan looked at her, confused.  
  
"That hurt Brennan."  
  
"What did."  
  
"You zapped me."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I can't really help it."  
  
"Okay," she slowly took his hand again and they went downstairs.  
  
They went back and found Emma and Jesse had nodded off on the sofa, leaning against each other. Shalimar and Brennan stood in front of them. Shalimar smiled.  
  
"See, I told you Emma was alright," Shalimar whispered.  
  
She turned and led him away. As they left the room they came across Hank.  
  
"Shh," Shalimar told him, "Emma and Jesse are taking a nap."  
  
"So what are you two going to do?"  
  
"We're going to play. Do you want to play too?"  
  
"I can't. I'm working."  
  
"On what?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"How to turn you back into grown-ups."  
  
"I don't wanna grow up!" Brennan complained.  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to. Everyone has to grow up eventually."  
  
"Not me," Brennan said stubbornly.  
  
Shalimar quickly took Brennan away. Hank looked in on Jesse and Emma and smiled before going back to join Eddi, Adam and Xavier in Xavier's study.  
  
~~ Emma closed her eyes and curled up on the floor. The person stopped just in front of her. 'What do I have here?' Emma looked up at the person. She recognized the face but couldn't quite place it. 'Who are you?' she asked quietly. 'My name is Mason Eckhart.' ~~  
  
Emma suddenly opened her eyes and looked around. Jesse was sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Where's Adam?"  
  
"I don't know. Shall we look for him?"  
  
She got up and Jesse followed her. They walked out and looked around. No one was around.  
  
"Now where?"  
  
Emma looked around and started walking towards Xavier's study. Jesse followed her. Emma quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Xavier said.  
  
Emma slowly opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"Hello Emma," Xavier smiled, "both of you can come in."  
  
Emma and Jesse walked in and Jesse closed the door quietly. Emma went over to Adam.  
  
"What?" Adam asked her.  
  
"Who's Mason Eckhart?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Emma climbed up to sit on his lap. Jesse walked over to stand next to them.  
  
"I had this nightmare. I was in a room and this person started walking towards me. I asked who he was and he said his name was Mason Eckhart. Then I woke up."  
  
"Mason's someone who doesn't like me, Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan or you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why exactly."  
  
"Emma, does your nightmare feel old or new?"  
  
"Kinda new."  
  
"It's a premonition."  
  
"What?" Jesse asked looking confused.  
  
"A premonition, it's seeing into the future and seeing what could happen."  
  
"Could?"  
  
"The future is never set in stone, it could change at any moment," Xavier explained.  
  
"Now why do you and Jesse go and find something to do?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Okay," Emma got down and took Jesse's hand.  
  
They walked towards the door and Jesse reached out to the door handle, his hand went right through it. He became solid and looked at Emma. Emma opened the door and they walked out, she closed it again behind them.  
  
"So, what do we know?" Adam sat back.  
  
"It effects the are of the brain dedicated to growth. It has an effect that makes the infected person regress to the size and mental age of a six- year-old," Hank said, "and that's all."  
  
"This Mason Eckhart, if he's appearing in Emma's premonition, won't he have some answers to this problem?" Eddi asked.  
  
"He could but how would we get them from him, or even get close to him for that matter?"  
  
"The X-men," Xavier simply said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have any problem's occurred."  
  
"None so far. The scientists are working to find a cure."  
  
"Will they find it?"  
  
"As I said, we have the cure and it would take a small army to even cause a dent."  
  
"Are you confident in this."  
  
"I place my life on it."  
  
"You'd better hope that you are right."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Natural Change

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I figured that seeing as Kurt is small and grew up in Germany he'd be speaking more German so I used what I'd learnt in German lessons and put it into use here. (Translations at the end)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Natural Change  
  
That night Rouge heard a thump and slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She heard crying and turned on the light. A little girl had fallen out of Kitty's bed. She got up and walked over.  
  
"What's your name?" she crouched down.  
  
"Katherine, you can call me Kitty."  
  
"I'm Rouge."  
  
Kitty smiled. "That's a funny name."  
  
"Come on," Rouge helped her up and back into bed. She laid the cover over her, "you gonna be okay now?"  
  
Kitty nodded and her eyes drifted shut. Rouge smiled and went back to bed herself; turning out the light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning Rouge woke up to find Kitty standing next to her with another small person. He was covered in a bluish fur.  
  
"This is Kurt," Kitty smiled, "he's my friend."  
  
"Guten Tag," Kurt smiled.  
  
"Hi," Rouge got up and looked at the two small children, finding it hard to believe who they actually were, "you two want to come downstairs for breakfast?"  
  
"Frühstücken?" Kurt asked slowly.  
  
Rouge opened the door and walked out, she stopped just outside and looked back in; they hadn't moved.  
  
"You two coming?"  
  
Kitty took Kurt's hand and they followed Rouge downstairs.  
  
They walked into the dinging room and everyone turned to looked at them.  
  
"Kitty turned last night and introduced me to Kurt this morning," Rouge as down.  
  
"Frühstücken?" Kurt asked again.  
  
"Ja, frühstücken," Eddi smiled at him.  
  
The two children sat down and started on breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, who else has regressed?"  
  
"Katherine Pride, the intangible and Kurt Wager, the teleporter."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"They are both four-years-old."  
  
"You're doing well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I have no idea on how this is happening," Eddi fell back onto the sofa.  
  
"It looks like Adam will be the only one to remain grown-up."  
  
"I just hope it never goes that far," Adam sighed as he sat down.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Why did Kurt and Kitty regress? Neither have any relation to a lab."  
  
"Kurt has," Xavier looked over, "Magneto's lab."  
  
"But Kitty hasn't," Hank sat down as well.  
  
"Maybe it's started to effect natural mutants as well. Who knows?"  
  
"Whatever's happening, it has to stop."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The six children were playing outside and laughing. Suddenly a black, unmarked van drove up and skidded to a stop near them. They all stopped and looked over. The door opened and several people ran out. They started for the children. They managed to move out the way and the people started chasing them.  
  
One managed to grab Emma and ran back to the van. Soon after Kurt and Kitty were caught and then people left. Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar ran inside and went straight to find Xavier and the other scientists.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam looked up.  
  
"There was this van and people came out and then they grabbed Emma and Kurt and Kitty and then they left and then we ran in here," Jesse told them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Frühstücken Breakfast Guten Tag Hello Ja Yes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is important so I had to put it up here. I'm gonna be away from the 16th to the 30th of August. Stuck for two weeks on a tiny island, away from a computer. I'll continue writing by hand, type it up and then have a posting session of new chapters on the 31st (sometime, if I'm not 2 tired)!  
  
So you'll have to wait for two whole weeks to find out what happens next. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
  
See ya! The faerie enchantress. * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	9. Taken

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again, translations at the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Taken  
  
Emma, Kurt and Kitty were all sitting on the bed in the cell, close together. Emma was in the middle and they had the cover wrapped around them. They were all sitting facing the large metal door.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Kitty asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Emma answered.  
  
"Ich brauchen meine Mutter. Ich brauchen nach hohm," Kurt stated.  
  
The large door swung open and someone was thrown in. They landed face down next to the bed. They door was slammed shut and the three children crept to the edge and peeked over.  
  
"Ich glauben sie est schmerzen," Kurt reached down slowly.  
  
Just then she slowly started to move and Kurt pulled his hand back quickly. The girl rolled onto her back and looked up and the three of them.  
  
"Who are you three?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm Emma."  
  
"I'm Kitty and that's Kurt."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kelly."  
  
"Why are you here?" Emma asked as Kelly slowly sat up, half pulling herself up on the bed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know what's going to happen to us?" Kitty asked her.  
  
"I don't know that either, but while I'm here I'll make sure you three are alright," Kelly looked at the three of them; they all looked tired, "go to sleep for a while. I'll stay up and keep an eye on things."  
  
Emma smiled and laid down. Kitty moved so she was in the middle and then laid down herself. Kurt looked at Kelly. Kelly smiled and Kurt clapped his hands. Kurt slowly laid down and immediately fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This can't be good," Eddi looked at Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar  
  
"Are we going to get them back?" Jesse asked as he walked over to Adam.  
  
"Yes we will," Adam answered.  
  
"Can I help?" Shalimar asked anyone.  
  
"No, you're too small," Adam looked down at her.  
  
"But they're my friends!"  
  
"I know. But if you want to help you can stay here."  
  
Shalimar crossed her arms and stamped her foot. She stuck her tongue out at Adam and then turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Brennan, can you go after her for me?"  
  
Brennan turned and quickly left, in search of Shalimar. He ran upstairs to their room and found Shalimar sulking on her bed, she was facing away from the door. Brennan walked over to stand in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to help! They're my friends!"  
  
"I know, they're my friends too."  
  
"So why can't we help?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think we should help."  
  
"How could we help?"  
  
"We're small and could sneak around more."  
  
Brennan climbed up and sat next to Shalimar: the two of them sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Do you think they're going to try and get you and me and Jesse?"  
  
"They might."  
  
"Do you think that the others are going to be alright?"  
  
Brennan nodded. Shalimar turned and looked at him. She moved closer and hugged him. Brennan hugged back and they sat still for a while. Shalimar moved back and looked at him.  
  
"I'm going back downstairs now. Are you coming?"  
  
Brennan nodded and the two of them went back downstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma woke up to the sound of the door slamming. She sat up and looked around. Kurt and Kitty were still asleep and Kelly was sitting against the bed, facing the door.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing important. Go back to sleep Emma."  
  
Emma got up and sat down next to Kelly. She lent against her and went back to sleep. Kelly smiled and picked up the blanket that had been thrown in and wrapped it around Emma.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Translations:  
  
Ich brauchen meine Mutter - I want my mother  
  
Ich brauchen nach hohm - I want to go home  
  
Ich glauben sie est schmerzen - I think she is hurt  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	10. Small

Chapter 10: Small  
  
Everyone was sitting in the lounge to discuss what was to be done about the missing children. Ororo suddenly stood up and walked out, going outside. Everyone fell silent and followed her. Once outside she flew up and storm clouds began to gather around her. She cried out and a bright light surrounded her. Suddenly the clouds and light disappeared and a small white haired girl started falling to the ground. Jean reached out her hand and slowed the girls decent and gently placed her on the ground. Logan ran over and picked her up. He walked back over to the others.  
  
"Pass her here," Jean stepped forward and took her.  
  
The little girl slowly started to wake up. She looked up at Jean.  
  
"It's alright," Jean told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Ororo," she answered quietly.  
  
"That's a nice name. Mine's Jean. You okay?"  
  
Ororo nodded and the group went back inside. Jean went with Ororo to find her some smaller clothes. A while later they both came back into the lounge and sat down with everyone else.  
  
"How old are you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm seven. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm six."  
  
"Are we going to get them back?" Shalimar asked again.  
  
"Yes, but like I said before, not you. You're too small," Adam told her.  
  
"Why not? Because I'm small I could move around better. I'm small and they won't notice me."  
  
"It's and idea worth thinking about," Xavier bridged his fingers.  
  
"So, when are we going to go?"  
  
Adam sighed. "You have to wait Shalimar."  
  
"Why?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kelly what's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Ungefähr was?" Kurt walked over to her.  
  
"Wie zu fortgehen."  
  
"What?" Emma looked confused.  
  
"How to leave."  
  
"You mean we can go home?"  
  
"Maybe Kitty. I don't know yet."  
  
"Can you talk the same thing that Kurt does?"  
  
Kelly nodded. "I grew up in Germany."  
  
"When are we going?" Emma and Kitty walked over.  
  
"They change guard soon. I want to see what happens and then we can go next time. Okay?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"For now I want you all to go back and sit on the bed."  
  
They went over and Kelly stood up and looked through the small hole in the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone else apart from Logan had assembled in the lounge. Shalimar was getting impatient and annoying everyone. She started running around the room. Adam stood up, caught her and sat her down in between Brennan and Jesse.  
  
"Now sit still and don't move," he ordered before going back and sitting in his seat again.  
  
"Where did Logan go?" Rogue asked.  
  
Shalimar got up and ran out of the room. She went upstairs and along the corridor until she came to a door. She slowly reached up and opened it. Inside was a little boy who was crying. He had three metal spikes coming out of each hand. Shalimar slowly walked over.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her and moved away. He was in an oversized black T-shirt.  
  
"I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"James," he whispered.  
  
She walked closer. "I'm Shalimar."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"What does?"  
  
He slowly raised his hands and she saw the spikes had some blood on them.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My friend Adam can help."  
  
"I don't want to go downstairs."  
  
She helped him up and led him downstairs, being careful of the spikes. She led him into the lounge and over to Adam.  
  
"Adam, can you help James?"  
  
"James?" Adam looked confused, then looked at the little boy next to her; "are you James?"  
  
He nodded slowly, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Let me see your hands."  
  
James slowly held out his hand and Adam looked at them.  
  
"I'll deal with him," Jean walked over.  
  
She carefully picked him up and carried him out.  
  
"Are we going to get them out?" Shalimar asked again.  
  
"What is it with you?" Scott asked her.  
  
"I want my friends back."  
  
He smiled. "You'll have to sit down then." She walked over and sat between the two boys again.  
  
Suddenly there was the puff of smoke and two children appeared. Once it settled they fell to the floor. Everyone looked and saw Kurt and Kitty lying there. Adam and Xavier went over to them.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They'll be fine. Just let them rest," Adam looked up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Translations  
  
Ungefähr was? - About what?  
  
Wie zu fortgehen. - How to leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. Cure Pt 1

Chapter 11: Cure - Part 1  
  
A couple of hours passed and Hank walked in to check on Kurt and Kitty. Both of them were awake and sitting on the bed nearest the door.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You're back home," Hank walked over.  
  
"Are Kelly and Emma here too?" Kitty stood up and started bouncing.  
  
"No. Who's Kelly?"  
  
"She's our friend."  
  
Kurt stood up as well.  
  
"Come downstairs and you can tell the others as well."  
  
"Can you carry us?"  
  
Hank picked on up in each arm and started downstairs. In the lounge Shalimar was running around again.  
  
"Shalimar," Adam began.  
  
She turned and glared at him.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
"No!"  
  
Just then Hank walked in and put the two of them down.  
  
"Where's Emma?" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"She's with Kelly," Kitty replied quietly.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"I don't know," she ran over to the sofa and sat down next to James, "I'm Kitty. Who are you?"  
  
"James."  
  
"That's Kurt," Kitty pointed and Kurt came and sat on the other side of him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kelly snuck along the corridor carrying Emma. She peered around the next corner and ran to the door and went outside.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Not far from my friends house. She can give us a lift."  
  
"Then can I be big again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Emma yawned and closed her eyes. Kelly smiled and started to walk towards her friends. She arrived a couple of hours later and knocked on the door. The door opened and Bishop stood there.  
  
"Hey Bishop."  
  
"Hi Kelly, what's with the red head?"  
  
"It's Emma. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He stepped to one side and she walked in. Kelly laid Emma on the sofa and turned to Bishop.  
  
"What's the name of the diseases that turns you into a kid?"  
  
"Why you wanna know that?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Okay," he thought for a moment, "it's. In this time, cure's a the Genomex place."  
  
"I'm gonna need to call Charles."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Kelly smiled and walked out into the hall.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scott?  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Kelly. Is Charles there?"  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Hi Charles. I'm safe and I've got Emma with me. We'll be round in a moment or two. Are Kurt and Kitty back okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"See you in a mo."  
  
She put the phone down and went back into the lounge. Bishop was on the sofa with Emma sitting talking to him.  
  
"Come on Em, we've gotta get you back."  
  
Emma stood up and took Kelly's hand and the two disappeared.  
  
They appeared at the mansion in the hall. Shalimar ran out and over to Emma and hugged her. Jesse and Brennan ran over and joined in the group hug. Then everyone else followed. Eddi ran over and hugged Kelly.  
  
"It's nice to see you again!"  
  
"You too Ed."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"From what I know, the cure for this problem will be at Genomex."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait I just started Year 10 and its a lot of hard work so from now on I'll update about once a week if possible. Then next bit won't go up for another week and until I've had ten reviews. If you want anything to happen in the coming characters LET ME KNOW.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	12. Cure Pt 2

Chapter 12: Cure - Part 2  
  
"You allowed them to escape?"  
  
There was silence. "Well?"  
  
"They managed to escape. Mr Wagner teleported himself and Miss Pride back to the institute and 'Kelly' escaped with Miss deLauro."  
  
"So you allowed them to escape?"  
  
"Only after they were injected."  
  
There was another silence.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A few hours."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean there's a cure at Genomex?" Adam broke the silence.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Kelly replied calmly, "Bishop wouldn't tell me what it was called, only there the cure is."  
  
"What's Genomex?" Rouge asked as Kitty and Kurt started running around her.  
  
"It's a company," Adam answered, "our enemy."  
  
"Why?" Emma asked.  
  
Adam crouched down in front of her, "Remember that person you saw?"  
  
She nodded. "He's part of Genomex. And he doesn't like people who have special talents like you. Okay?"  
  
She nodded again and he stood up again.  
  
"Are we going home now?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yes," Adam smiled.  
  
"Then can I be big?"  
  
"Yes Shalimar, then you can be big."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived back at Sanctuary in the Blackbird. The door opened and the kids ran out, Shalimar running ahead of the others. The others followed them. The children ran a way then stopped, waited for the grown ups and then ran off again. Then they ran into the rec. room and all piled onto the sofa and peeked over the top. Jean picked up the camera from the side and took a picture of them.  
  
A couple of hours passed and the children were in the rec. room, running around. Shalimar turned around and punched Jesse on the arm. He looked at her, his eyes filling with tears. He turned and ran out of the room crying. Emma did her best to glare at Shalimar before starting after Jesse.  
  
"You always do that!" Shalimar shouted.  
  
Emma turned around. "So. At least I don't go around hitting people for no reason!"  
  
Emma stuck her tongue out before running after Jesse. Shalimar ran out the room and moment later, going the other way, towards her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Emma walked into Jesse's room and saw him sitting on his bed, crying. She climbed up and sat opposite him. He looked up at her and wiped his eyes. Emma suddenly felt a strong pain in her head and closed her eyes. She put her hands on either side of her head and curled up, lying on the bed.  
  
"Emma?" Jesse asked slowly, "Emma?" Jesse's voice began to fade.  
  
~~ Emma looked around and saw herself, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and James running along a corridor. They went into a room and over to a safe. Brennan zapped it and the door slowly opened. Jesse picked up everything inside and they started back the way they came. ~~  
  
When Emma opened her eyes again she was in the med-lab with Jesse sitting next to her and Adam behind him. Jesse looked up and he smiled.  
  
"Adam, she woke up," he turned in the chair.  
  
Adam came over. "How'd you feel?"  
  
"Confused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw something," she said quietly as she slowly sat up and looked around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Jesse and Brennan and Shal and James were walking somewhere. Brennan zapped a safe and the door opened. Jesse picked everything up from inside and then I woke up," she looked up at Adam, "what does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I think you saw you retrieving the cure from Genomex."  
  
Emma laid down and curled up, closing her eyes. "Night, night," she muttered.  
  
"Night Em," Adam smiled, he picked up a near by blanket and laid it over her.  
  
"I'm going to find the others," Jesse got down and walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Helix landed, cloaked, near Genomex. Adam and Xavier looked at the five children.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked.  
  
"Open the door!" Shalimar demanded.  
  
Adam smiled slightly and opened the door. The children got off and started for the complex.  
  
A few hours had passed and Adam and Xavier were still waiting for the children to come back.  
  
"Don't worry Adam. They will return safely."  
  
"I can't help but think I shouldn't have let them go."  
  
"You did you're best to stop them but it was inevitable."  
  
"I know," Adam sighed.  
  
Emma, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and James ran along a corridor and stopped at the end. Brennan peered around the corner and saw the corridor was empty. They continued round and went into the room at the end. Everyone apart from Shalimar went over. She kept lookout. Brennan zapped the safe and the door silently opened. Jesse climbed up onto the desk beneath the safe and took everything out, giving some to Emma and James. They all turned and started back the way they came.  
  
Once outside they started running to the Helix. An agent came out and saw them. Electricity surged over his hand and he threw it and it hit Emma. She fell down and Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan went back. Jesse took what she was carrying and the other two, between them, carried her back to the Helix.  
  
They got on and Adam immediately started back to Sanctuary, putting it on auto-pilot. He went over to where Emma was lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone came out and zapped her," Brennan replied.  
  
To Be Continued... Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha... 


	13. Feral

Chapter 13: Feral  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for waiting for so long for me to update. I was busy all day yesterday, but here it is!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is Emma going to be okay?" Shalimar asked quietly as she stood next to Emma in the med-lab; Jesse and Brennan were with her.  
  
It had been a couple of hours and Emma still hadn't woken up yet. The other three were getting worried.  
  
"She should be," Adam smiled at them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jesse looked up at him.  
  
"Yes Jesse, I'm sure. Shal, could you go and find James and Ororo and tell them to come here?"  
  
She nodded and went.  
  
"Brennan, can you go and find Kurt and Kitty and tell them to come here too?"  
  
Brennan looked at Emma and then turned and left.  
  
"What can I do?" Jesse looked up.  
  
Adam picked him up and sat him next to Emma.  
  
"You, can keep and eye on Emma for me."  
  
A while later the children came back.  
  
"Now, I have the cure to turn you back into how old you were before. It's going to have to be and injection okay?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good," he smiled, "Shal, you're first."  
  
"Does that mean I'll be big first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yey!" she smiled excitedly.  
  
Adam picked up one of the syringes and Shalimar came over. He injected it into her arm and then took the syringe out.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
She nodded. Adam then went and did the rest of the children in the order they'd turned into children. Once he'd finished they all looked at him.  
  
"Now what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Now, we wait. You can go and play it you want."  
  
They all turned and left apart from Jesse.  
  
"What do you want?" Adam asked the boy.  
  
"Can I stay with Em?"  
  
"Yes," Adam smiled at him.  
  
Adam turned back to his work and Jesse sat looking at Emma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later Emma began to wake up. She looked around and saw Jesse was asleep next to her. Adam walked in and smiled.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Tired," she whispered, "can I go to my room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Adam picked her up and took her to her room. He tucked her in and turned to leave. He smiled when he saw Jesse standing there with Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"She's just tired," Adam told them, closing the door, "she'll be fine."  
  
They turned to walk away. Shalimar cried out, clutching her head. She closed her eyes and collapsed. Adam picked her up and ran to the med-lab. Brennan and Jesse ran after him. Once in the med-lab Adam put her on the chair and she immediately grew and so did her clothes. Adam started the scan and then looked at the results; she was back to normal again. He picked up and blanket and laid it over her.  
  
"Is she alright?" Brennan asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Adam smiled, "she'll be fine."  
  
Shalimar slowly started to open her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Adam?" she muttered.  
  
"It's alright Shalimar. Can you remember anything?"  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Well, you, Emma, Brennan, Jesse, Kurt, Kitty, Ororo and James turned into children," Adam explained, "you're the first to turn back."  
  
She slowly began to sit up with Adam's help. She looked down at the two boys looking up at her.  
  
"Brennan? Jesse?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Hello," Jesse smiled.  
  
"Hi," Shalimar smiled back.  
  
"How'd you fell Shal?"  
  
"Slightly tired."  
  
"That's okay," Adam smiled, "just take it easy."  
  
"So I can go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shalimar slowly stood up and the two boys looked at her.  
  
"Can you play with me?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes," Shalimar took his hand and looked at Jesse, "you wanna play too?"  
  
He shook her head. "I'm going to see Em."  
  
Jesse turned and left and Shalimar walked out with Brennan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	14. Psionic

Chapter 14: Psionic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: And now. for your reading entertainment. the faerie enchantress presents. the next chapter. which is. some random words put together. to make a story. to keep you quiet. okay???? Can I just say thanx for waiting for soooooooo long. I'm going to finish this story by the end of the year... I hope...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shalimar walked into the rec. room with Brennan. She sat on the sofa and Brennan climbed up to sit on her. The others crowded around her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kitty asked her.  
  
"I'm Shalimar."  
  
"But you're big! Shalimar's meant to be small!"  
  
"I know. I grew."  
  
"Will I grow?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"You will, and the rest of you. But not for a while yet."  
  
"Have you met the others yet?"  
  
"Only, Jesse and Brennan. Emma's in her room asleep at the moment."  
  
"I'm Kitty, that's Kurt."  
  
"Gutan tag!"  
  
"And James and Ororo."  
  
"Hello," Ororo smiled.  
  
"So, what have you all been up to?"  
  
"We've been playing."  
  
"Playing what?"  
  
"Playing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Playing."  
  
"Playing what?"  
  
"A game."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Just a game."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"A game."  
  
Shalimar turned to James. "What have you all been playing?"  
  
"Tag," he answered quietly.  
  
"Why don't you continue playing and I'll sit here and watch you."  
  
"No," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have to play too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please," Kitty begged "please play."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll play."  
  
Before Shalimar could move the children all climbed onto her and she fell sideways, covered in a mass of little bodies and limbs. All of them were laughing. Scott, Jean, Adam and Professor Xavier came in and stood watching them. Shalimar saw them.  
  
"Adam! Help! Please!" she begged.  
  
"Why? They're having fun."  
  
"Please Adam!"  
  
"No. Let them play," Jean smiled.  
  
"Please, I promise to be nice. promise."  
  
"Okay," Adam smiled.  
  
Scott walked over and picked up Ororo and Kurt and Jean grabbed Logan and Kitty. Shalimar sat up and Brennan climbed onto her lap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jesse slowly opened the door to Emma's room. He went in and went to close the door but fazed. After a moment his hand became solid and he closed the door. Jesse slowly turned around and looked at the bed. Quietly he made his way over and looked at the person lying in the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the little boy.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Jesse," he whispered.  
  
"I'm Emma."  
  
"Hello," Jesse climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Emma.  
  
"How old are you Jesse?"  
  
"Six."  
  
Kurt suddenly appeared in the room and looked around. "Gutan Tag," he smiled before running to the door and leaving.  
  
"That's Kurt," Jesse smiled, "he's from Germini."  
  
"Germany."  
  
"That's what I said, Germini."  
  
Emma smiled and gently kissed his head.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to find Adam, you wanna come too?"  
  
Jesse nodded and got up. Emma got up and took his hand and they left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I thought you said they would never get the cure!"  
  
The other person was silent for a moment. "We weren't expecting the children, themselves, to come."  
  
"And now that they have the cure Adam will surely turn them all back, preventing their demise!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"And so you should be! Let's just hope that we can find another way to complete our mission."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
And I've already started Chapter 15. Any plot ideas are welcome or how Brennan, Jesse, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo or James can turn back are welcome. 


	15. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 15: Calm before the Storm  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma walked into the rec. room to see Shalimar sitting on the sofa with a little boy lying down with his head on her leg. She was gently stroking his head and he was asleep. Shalimar looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Em," she smiled.  
  
"Brennan right?" Emma asked as she sat down and Jesse climbed onto her.  
  
"Yep," Shal replied, "I don't know how but the four of us, and four of Xavier's team all turned into children. Adam created the cure and we're all slowly gonna turn back."  
  
"Who's going to grow next then?"  
  
"Brennan is," Jesse said quietly, "then I'll be big again."  
  
"They were adorable little children," Emma smiled.  
  
"I know, and amazingly quiet and shy. It's kinda a shame they have to turn back."  
  
"I want to be big though," Jesse complained, pouting.  
  
Emma hugged him and smiled. "She didn't mean it, did you Shal?"  
  
"No, Jesse, I didn't mean it." Shalimar carefully got up and then picked Brennan up. "I'm gonna put him in his room."  
  
"See you later then."  
  
Shalimar walked out carrying the little sleeping boy. On the way to Brennan's room she met Adam.  
  
"Have you seen Emma and Jesse anywhere?" he asked.  
  
"She's grown and is sitting with Jesse in the rec. room. Brennan fell asleep so I'm going to put him to bed."  
  
Adam smiled and nodded before they both continued on their way.  
  
Once in his room Shalimar carefully laid Brennan on the bed and then pulled the cover over him. As she did sparks started to fly over his hands and one short out and hit her arm. Shalimar stumbled back and stayed back until the sparks had died down. She moved closer again and Brennan slowly began to wake up.  
  
"Where..."  
  
"You fell asleep so I put you to bed."  
  
"Okay," he yawned.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Shalimar tucked him in and then gently kissed him on the forehead.  
  
She got up and walked out, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean smiled as she looked down at Kitty, Kurt and James. She'd been reading to her four teammates and the three of them had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ororo, can you put the book back please?" Jean asked quietly.  
  
Ororo took the book and went and placed it back on the bookcase. Ororo came back and curled up on the other side of Jean and fell asleep. Jean slowly moved to settle in a more comfortable position before closing her eyes and going to sleep herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where is everyone?" Adam asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Em and Jess nodded off in the rec. room," Shalimar began.  
  
"Jean was reading to the others and now they're all asleep, including Jean," Scott continued.  
  
"And we're all here," Hank finished.  
  
"Thank you," Adam smiled as he sat down.  
  
"How long before the others are changed back?" Xavier broke the silence.  
  
"They should all be back over the next couple of days," Adam sat back, "then life can go back to normal. None of them should remember anything from when they were children."  
  
"That's okay," Scott smiled, "we can annoy Logan about it when he changes back."  
  
"Here's a question," Eddi piped up, "how were their ages decided?"  
  
A deep silence settled over the group.  
  
"Randomness?" Shalimar suggested slowly.  
  
"I don't know," Adam replied.  
  
"Neither do I," Hank agreed.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with their powers," Scott put in.  
  
"Then how were, Shalimar, Emma, Jesse and Brennan all changed to be six- year-olds?" Eddi countered.  
  
"They're lab creations," Adam replied, "the others aren't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening Shalimar woke up as the door to her room opened. Someone small walked in and closed the door before making their way over to the bed and climbing in.  
  
"What's wrong Brennan?" Shalimar whispered.  
  
"I don't like the storm Ororo created outside."  
  
"What..." she was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder, causing Brennan to cling onto her.  
  
She slowly moved him away a little and then shifted over slightly. Brennan laid down and Shalimar pulled the cover over both of them and they were both soon asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued... Nice little interim chapter, Brennan's back next... 


	16. Elemental

Chapter 16: Elemental  
  
Brennan slowly woke up the following morning and looked around; this wasn't his room. Shalimar moved closer to him and he froze. He slowly tired to move away but failed. Shalimar slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Brennan?" she muttered.  
  
"Hi," he replied quietly, "not that I really mind this... arrangement, but how did I get here?"  
  
"Last night, the four of us and some of Xavier's team were turned into children. We're all turning back, one by one."  
  
"And in your room?"  
  
"Ororo created a storm and you got scared."  
  
"How old was I?"  
  
"Six."  
  
A silence settled and Brennan pulled Shalimar closer to him. "Now what?"  
  
"We wait for everyone else to turn back and get life back to normal."  
  
The door opened and a little blond boy ran in, crying. Shalimar got up and picked him up.  
  
"What is it Jesse?"  
  
"Emma," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was walking down the stairs when... when she fell... and she won't get up."  
  
Brennan got up and Shalimar turned to him.  
  
"Take Jesse," she passed him over and ran out of her room.  
  
Brennan looked down at the blond boy he was holding.  
  
"Emma will be fine," Brennan told him.  
  
Jess looked up at him before wiping his eyes on Brennan's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a tissue."  
  
Jesse smiled slightly. "Brennan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Come on then," Brennan walked out with him, "lets go feed you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adam walked into the kitchen and sat down, not noticing any of the others. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"How's Em?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Shalimar's staying with her," Adam replied quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Remember she was hit by an electrical bolt when she was smaller?" Adam looked over.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"That's had a side effect. Emma's fallen into a coma."  
  
Jess tugged on Brennan's arm. "What does that mean?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It means she asleep, and will be for a while."  
  
"Oh," Jesse whispered, "can I go see her?"  
  
Adam nodded at Brennan. Brennan took Jesse's hand and led him out to the lab. Jesse ran over and stood next to Shalimar.  
  
"Hey Jess," she smiled, "you come to see Em?"  
  
Jesse nodded and climbed up to kneel on Shalimar, looking at Emma. "Brennan said that she'd be asleep for a while."  
  
Shalimar smiled and looked at Brennan. "Yeah, she will be."  
  
"But she'll wake up, won't she?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I want her to wake up soon."  
  
"So do we," Brennan told him.  
  
Shalimar stood up, holding Jesse. "Let's leave her to sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Molecular

Chapter 17: Molecular  
  
Adam walked into the med-lab and saw Jesse had grown back and was sitting asleep, leaning against the bio-bed. He stopped and smiled sadly. Jesse slowly began to move his head and then sat up, yawning and stretching.  
  
"How'd you feel?" Adam asked the molecular.  
  
"Tired. What happened to me?"  
  
"You regressed to the size and mental age of a six-year-old."  
  
Jesse looked at the bio-bed and froze when he saw Emma.  
  
"What." he trailed off.  
  
"When she was a six-year-old she was hit by some electricity from and electrical elemental," Adam explained, "she turned back and collapsed yesterday."  
  
"But she's gonna be okay. right?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Adam sighed, "I came in here to do some more scans to se if there's anything I missed yesterday."  
  
Jesse slowly nodded.  
  
"Jesse, go and get something to eat, get washed and change clothes and then you can come back and sit with her, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered as he stood up.  
  
He lent over and gently kissed Emma's forehead before slowly leaving and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now what are we to do?"  
  
"We could unleash the intra-cellular bacterium elsewhere," the person replied quietly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well that way it would spread into the population and people will blame mutants, thus leading to the demise of the mutants."  
  
"You have redeemed yourself."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jesse walked back into the med-lab an hour later and sat down next to Emma before carefully picking up her hand and holding it in his.  
  
~~ Emma looked around, finding herself in the med-lab. She saw herself lying on the bio-bed with Jesse sitting next to her, holding her hand. She reached out and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. She saw him sit up straight and look around before settling back down in his seat again and closing his eyes. ~~  
  
Jesse sat up again when he felt Emma's hand begin to move.  
  
"Emma?" he whispered.  
  
"What's going on?" she slowly tried to sit up but Jesse stopped her.  
  
"Just stay still for a while, okay?"  
  
Emma nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Adam," Jesse called though his ring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emma's awake."  
  
"I'll be there in a moment."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you all better now Emma?" Kitty asked as Jesse helped Emma into the rec. room.  
  
"Yes, I'm all better, just a little tired still."  
  
"How long before they grow back?" Rogue asked anyone, "I mean, fun as it is for them being little, it's just..."  
  
"Not long," Hank smiled.  
  
"It is time for us to bid our farewell," Kelly said from the doorway, "Eddi and I have to leave so bye."  
  
"Bye!" Eddi called before they both disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N  
  
Right, there are no 47 lines on the mysterious, unknown bad guys. I counted :) Anyway, below is a list of who the bad guys could be. It's just a little thing for me to get you opinions of whom the TWO bad gays are. Just pick the people you think and PLEASE REMEMBER PICK TWO!!!!  
  
Mason  
  
Ashlocke  
  
MEEEEEE  
  
Adam  
  
The little white teddy that sits on my desk  
  
Magneto  
  
MEEEEEE  
  
Crayola (I have nothing against them, I just needed candidates! Honest!)  
  
MAGAX: Destroyer (Neopets)  
  
An Icy Snowball  
  
Other. Please state. 


	18. Natural Reverse

Chapter 18: Natural Reverse  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see Kitty leaning over her, shaking her shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where - are - we?"  
  
"Round a friend of Xavier's. Some of our group and Xavier's friends group got turned into kids, including Storm and Logan."  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly Kurt appeared.  
  
"Vere are ve?"  
  
"Xavier's friends place," Kitty replied, "Logan and Storm have turned into kids!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kitty nodded happily.  
  
"You guys might wanna go back to bed," Rogue suggested, "they'll wanna do a whole load of tests and questions."  
  
"Can we sleep in here? We're kinda lost," Kitty asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, floors should be comfy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rogue, have you seen..." Jean stopped when she came in. She slowly made her way over to the bed and woke Rogue; "Rogue?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When did Kitty and Kurt come here?"  
  
"Last night. I told them about Storm and Logan and that we're found one of Xavier's friends places."  
  
"Jean, did you turn into a kid?" Kitty asked as she woke up.  
  
"No, only you, Kurt, Logan and Storm and Adam's team, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Emma."  
  
"No one else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has everyone else turned back?" Kurt yawned.  
  
"No. Logan and Storm still have to grow again but that's it. Oh, and call Logan James, not Logan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz that's his name."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Jean," Shalimar came in, "James is getting upset about something, Xavier said to come find you."  
  
"Thanks," Jean walked out.  
  
"You guys hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt replied.  
  
"Come on then, I'll take you to the kitchen," Shalimar smiled.  
  
She led the three of them to the kitchen. All the others were sitting around the kitchen. Jean was sitting in there with James on her knee.  
  
"You okay now James?" Shalimar smiled, ruffling his hair.  
  
James nodded slowly. Shalimar sat down in her space next to Brennan.  
  
"As you can see, Kurt and Kitty are back," Shalimar smiled.  
  
"Then I believe that we can return to Westchester," Xavier stated, "if all goes well Ororo and James should turn back soon."  
  
"If you want to go," Adam smiled, "it was nice to see you again."  
  
"And you Adam. I hope we'll see each other again soon."  
  
"Are we going home?" Ororo asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Xavier smiled.  
  
"Good. I don't like it here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not enough plants."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N  
  
Thank you for waiting sooooooooo long for me to update but I only found the disk on Saturday so I'll get another chapter up soon. 


	19. Meet The Bad Guys

Chapter 19: Meet the Bad Guys  
  
"Now what are we to do?"  
  
The other person didn't reply.  
  
"They've all reversed back into their present grown ages. Now we can never, NEVER, destroy them!"  
  
"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry," the second person muttered.  
  
"SORRY? Sorry doesn't cut it! You know as well as I do the formula only works on a person once, ONCE! AND NOW WE CAN'T TRY AGAIN BECAUSE IT WON'T WORK ON THEM!"  
  
"What about... using it on... Ad-"  
  
"HE'S NOT A MUTANT! IT WAS DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR MUTANTS YOU INVISCILE!"  
  
Silence descended over the pair.  
  
"I... I have an... idea," the second person said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" the first person snapped.  
  
"We could release the formula into the 'public' mutants. Then Adam will have his hands full and we..."  
  
"You've redeemed yourself."  
  
The second person looked up. The first person's chair turned around. It was the little white bear that sits on the author's desk.  
  
"Ready the formula!"  
  
The second person bowed and quickly left as the bear began laughing evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The second person ran into the little lab and quickly began to mix up the right formula. Once she'd finished she looked at the vial in her hands and smiled evilly. Looking around she saw several people had broken into the lab.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott demanded.  
  
"Me, I'm important."  
  
"Hand over the vial," Xavier said as he came forward, "we can not allow you to do this to anyone else."  
  
"Since when will that stop me?"  
  
"Go!" the little white bear yelled as Logan dragged him in, "Maggie, go!"  
  
"Hand over the vial," Xavier repeated.  
  
Suddenly she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Where's she gone?" Logan demanded.  
  
"To finish our plan. You can never stop her!"  
  
"What - plan?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Then suddenly the bear disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Now what?" Scott looked around.  
  
"We warn Adam on who to look for and do something about this lab."  
  
"I say blow it," Logan replied quickly.  
  
"Very well," Xavier agred.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N Bet you never saw THAT coming did you? 


	20. Home

Chapter 20: Home  
  
"Who do you think was behind it all?" Emma asked looking around at the others.  
  
They'd all settled in the rec. room for a quiet afternoon.  
  
"It can't have been Eckhart or Ashlocke," Jesse stated, "we would have known."  
  
"So who does that leave in the present list of bad-guys?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Everyone and anyone," Adam sighed, "there are just too many out there to know for sure. Xavier called, Ororo and Logan are back to normal."  
  
"That's good," Emma smiled, "what was with Ororo and plants?"  
  
"She's claustrophobic. In Xavier's institute she live at the top. The roof is glass and she has plants everywhere."  
  
"What else did Xavier say?"  
  
"He found where the 'bad-guys' were working. They both got away and one of them had a vial containing the formula that turned you into children."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We have to watch out for them. Xavier can't pin-point them anywhere."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The author and the little white bear that sits on her desk. The bear's in charge and the author just does all the work."  
  
"Well that's new... kinda," Brennan stated.  
  
"Yes but we'll never be able to catch them," Jesse added, "the author can just write us or them to another place if we get too close."  
  
"And what about the vial? What's gonna happen to it's contents?" Emma asked quietly.  
  
"They're going to release it somewhere," Adam replied, "that's all I know."  
  
"Great," Shalimar sighed, "bad-guys we can't fight or get close too. Everyone will be turning into children. Fate knows no bounds does it?"  
  
"Calm down Shal," Brennan told her, "it's not gonna be the end of the world."  
  
"You sure about that?" Jesse asked him.  
  
"None of you will turn again, the formula works on a person once and only once. And then it only works on mutants so it won't be that bad," Adam added.  
  
"So what you're saying is, there's two bad guys out there with th ability to turn almost every single mutant into a child," Emma summed up.  
  
"Yes," Adam replied simply.  
  
"That's just great."  
  
Adam smiled slightly; "At least we know who we're looking for. We'll just never be able to catch them."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. All over?

Epilogue: All over?  
  
She ran into a dead end and looked around frantically as she saw the men chasing her. Suddenly she felt something wet drop on her head and looked up; nothing was up there. She slowly began to sway before collapsing to the ground. When the men arrived they only saw a little redheaded girl.  
  
"She must have escaped somehow," one of them stated.  
  
"What about her?" one of them pointed to the little girl.  
  
"Leave her. She knows nothing."  
  
They turned and quickly started back the way they came.  
  
A/N Don't you just love happy endings? Sequel anyone? 


	22. Nice lil note

So, who wants a sequel and who wants a re-werite and then a sequel?

However this time there will be other people in it. If you want to create a character let me know and I'll tell you what I need to know about that character.

see ya soon

The Faerie Enchantress

Without replies, nothing will happen.


End file.
